


maybe i was born (to hold you in these arms)

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sniffles awake to a bright white glow filtering through the open curtains, a layer of snow visible on the old oak tree in the front yard of Louis' family's house. He stretches and feels his back crack as Louis mumbles from somewhere around his armpit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe i was born (to hold you in these arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flutterbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterbutt/gifts).



> this is for my lovely love [jammy](http://jammydodgerlou.tumblr.com) for christmas/new years/the general holidaylyness and all that whatnot. not as long or quality as i wished but i made it as cute as i could to make up for that :) only looked over by me so probably many mistakes unfortunately, happy new year, happy holidays and a wonderful shoutout to glittery things ! title from in these arms by the swell season and you can find me on tumblr back at [teacupchipmunk](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). enjoy .xx

Harry sniffles awake to a bright white glow filtering through the open curtains, a layer of snow visible on the old oak tree in the front yard of Louis' family's house. He stretches and feels his back crack as Louis mumbles from somewhere around his armpit. He’s sleepy and soft, cuddled up close with one of his hands curling at Harry's belly button and huffing warm breath out to form waves of goosebumps. He runs his fingers through the fluffy mess of the other boy's hair, rubbing gently as he sighs happily and buries his face in Harry's ribs. His legs are curled up so they're wrapped around one of Harry's thighs, toes flexing and tickling at his other knee as he wiggles his way awake, propping his chin up on Harry's chest. 

"Good morning, little duck," Harry rumbles, ruffling Louis' hair affectionately and giggling when Louis quacks hoarsely. His eyes are barely open, blinking lazily as he smiles and shifts a bit restlessly, always eager for movement when he's just woken up. Harry pulls him up into a kiss, guiding him to straddle his hips so he can knead his fingers into Louis' thighs, hips and along what he can reach of his calves, relieving a bit of the pent up energy. Their lips slide together clumsily, a bit messy with the early morning, mouths dry, tongues wet and familiar, pressing in small teasing flicks. They're smiling into it, giddy with the atmosphere of Christmas as they hear the house waking up around them. 

"Better get up so we can spoil the monsters before we have to be on our way," Louis mumbles into Harry's collarbone, nibbling contentedly at a bruise he's been attempting to maintain for about three months. So far he's been successful, though he's aiming for at least a year. Zayn's rather skeptical. Louis' optimistic. 

"Don't wanna move, wanna stay in bed and kiss you all day. Take time to love each part of your body as long as I want," he gasps as Louis bites down hard, placing a kiss to the refreshed lovebite before hopping up and heading to the toilet, calling over his shoulder to Harry as he goes. 

"We'll have plenty of time for that when we get back to the flat, but for now I'll let you blow me in the shower."

And, well. Harry nearly falls flat on his face when his legs get tangled with the duvet, rushing after the older boy. 

***

They stayed for breakfast and gifts, bouncing around and throwing wrapping paper everywhere as they all sipped on eggnog and snuggled into warm holiday jumpers. Now they're in the car making their way to Harry's for the rest of Christmas day, Michael Buble's holiday album on full blast as they hold hands over Louis' thigh and sing along to jingle bells. The snow's been coming down hard since they left Doncaster, and now on the open stretch of road it gets nearly impossible to see through. Louis' just about to suggest they pull over at the next rest stop to give it a chance to blow over, but just as he opens his mouth there's a harsh groaning as the car jolts. Harry curses and pulls them off to the shoulder, probably getting them stuck in the deep layer of snow. He tries to start the car several times, only to hear the engine hissing uselessly as the cold starts to seep slowly into the car. 

"I told you we should have invested in a new car," Louis grumbles, rubbing at his arms and pulling his coat back on to stave off the chill settling in fast. 

"My car is perfectly fine," Harry snaps, rubbing over the console lovingly. Louis raises an eyebrow at him until he sighs and slumps back in his seat. "I just don't want to get rid of her. Some of the best memories I have were made in this car. When I took you on our first date, the first time I took you to a ballet and you blew me in the back after."

Louis laughs fondly, putting his hand over Harry's and lacing their fingers together.

"Babe you won't lose the memories if we get a new car," he puts a hand on Harry's cheek, stroking over his cheekbone as the younger boy nuzzles into it. "Besides, we can always make new memories. You can take me to a football game this time. I'll even fuck you in the back seat if you really want."

"I wanna fuck you in the back seat now," he mumbles, eyes dark as he pulls the other boy in for a dirty, open mouthed kiss. Their teeth bang together a few times as Harry tries to lean over the gear shift before Louis pulls back and coaxes him to climb into the back. He knocks his head on the roof of the car, tripping and toppling over so he's laying half off the stretch of the seat. Louis laughs delightedly, grabbing their lube out of the glove department and rolling his eyes that the other boy forgot to restock them with more condoms. 

Hopping to the back he manouvres them until Harry's sitting up in the middle seat and he's straddling him, both of their clothes tossed to the floor. He lets Harry prep him with careful fingers, mouthing at the side of his neck to distract him while Louis pulls at the hair at the back of his head. Harry takes his time, enjoying each press and the reactions he gets before the other boy pushes him away and shoves the bottle back into his hands. 

Harry squeezes on too much lube, liking the wet squelch of it, the way it lets Louis sigh happily since he prefers an easy slide over the deep friction. The older boy slips down, tightening his fingers on Harry's shoulders, pressing deep red nail marks into his collarbones and tipping his head back. Harry grabs Louis' chin lightly and pulls him back so their eyes are locked, warm breath panting out into the chilled air and surrounding them with a thin mist. Harry's gaze is intense as Louis starts moving, watching his irises as they catch the winter sun, eyelids snapping open every time they drift closed. His eyelashes flutter as his breath comes in sweet gasps, their chests pressed together and foreheads leaning into each other. 

Louis' knees are starting to strain, ankles flexing to hook his feet around the edge of the seat, trying to get more leverage. Harry's got his hand around the bit of his own cock Louis never feels comfortable enough taking, thumb brushing Louis' balls on every drop. His other hand is massaging at Louis' thigh, trying to keep the tension from getting too much. Despite his effort the other boy needs to pull up and turn around, grabbing the front seats and planting his feet on the floor. He spreads his legs to give harry room to take over, thrusting up in small grinds of his hips, careful not to give the other boy too much as he reaches around to jack him off. He stays focused around the base, letting the pads of his fingers drag along the underside and pull lightly at the head every few squeezes, trying not to settle into a pattern as he focuses on his own orgasm. He comes with a groan of the other boy's name, letting his hand speed up as his cock slips out and his other fingers go to pinch at Louis' nipples. 

"Little bit--," he cuts himself off whimpering and tilting his head with a rushed ‘ear’ as Harry leans up to bite at the soft skin behind his ear. His hips push back and he lets out a quiet 'ah ah' as his cock twitches. 

Louis' still out of breath when Harry lets go of his dick, whining when the other boy pushes him up further, licking into him. 

"Don't want you to be uncomfortable," he smirks against the other boy's rim before sucking lightly. Louis groans as Harry arches and curls his tongue, flicking it to the side before pressing his soft lips in slow tender pecks. Nearly choking on his tongue, Louis bites out a laugh, hanging his head and trying not to lose his grip on the seats. 

"It's like you're trying to make out with my arse," he giggles, gasping as the other boy sucks the last of his own come out. Harry lays a smack to his hip as he does every time Louis says that, and pulls him back to the seat next to him, kissing at the corner of his mouth while Louis slumps and pretends to be asleep. 

"Brat," Harry murmurs fondly into the crown of his head, smiling when Louis wiggles contentedly. He pulls his clothes back on, dumping the rest in a pile on the other boy before he groans and slaps a hand over his face. 

"The tow company is closed today what the fuck are we supposed to do," he pouts until he gets a flick on the nose and pinch to the cheek, sticking his tongue out and dodging when Louis tries to grab it between his teeth. 

"Kitten, just call your sister and have her pick us up, we can call the tow tomorrow," Louis yawns, pulling his jumper back on and flopping around as he tries to shimmy his track pants up. Harry pets at Louis' hair when he settles his head in his lap, nipping at the rough denim of Harry's jeans. 

Harry grabs his phone, calling up his sister and begging for a ride while trying desperately not to coo over the other boy while he blinks sleepily and plays with a loose string on Harry’s jumper. 

***

They all burst through the door, snow blowing in after them as they tumble in, shedding layers and rubbing at their numb red cheeks. They're greeted with a flurry of hugs and kisses from Harry's mum as she pulls them into the living room and sits them down, going to make tea and hot chocolate. Louis cuddles up under Harry's arm as they settle in, hair fluffy and sticking up from where he'd pulled his hat off. Harry nuzzles into his neck as someone turns on _The Holiday_ , whispering 'I love you' into the soft skin as the other boy rests their heads together. The air is warm with love, the smell of a baking Christmas roast and the sounds of Anne pouting until they restart the film.


End file.
